


in malibu, next to you

by orphan_account



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cock Slut, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The post-show adrenalin will kill you if it's got no place to go, y'know. At least, that's what Vince tells himself every time he pops a bottle of lube into his jacket pocket. The night's not really complete until he's had at least three cocks in his ass.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Vince Neil, Nikki Sixx/Vince Neil, Tommy Lee/Mick Mars/Vince Neil/Nikki Sixx, Tommy Lee/Vince Neil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	in malibu, next to you

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only fic ive ever posted with the intent of orphaning it... it's not even that bad, it's just so self-indulgent. speaking of which, lots of cumplay in this one (keeping cum in your ass, using it as lube, ect). don't say i didn't warn you. i also wrote this very fast and have no way of editing it now, so if there's any mistakes, i apologize :/

"Some guy high off his ass asked me who that blond chick on stage was earlier," Mick grunts, thrusting into the tight heat beneath him. "You know what I told him?"

Vince purrs. "Hm?"

The guitarist leans close to growl in Vince's ear: "I told him I don't know, but she's got the tightest pussy I've ever been in."

Vince moans as Mick slams into him, bent over a vanity in their dressing room. The post-show adrenalin will kill you if it's got no place to go, y'know. At least, that's what Vince tells himself every time he pops a bottle of lube into his jacket pocket. The night's not really complete until he's had at least three cocks in his ass.

Mick's being the first of many this evening, and possibly the best. Nothing really beats getting fucked by your boyfriend - God, is that what he's calling him now? - while he wears leather pants and you're wearing a pair of panties. Vince had taken to wearing panties a lot recently. It makes for a great time when some unsuspecting boy-toy sees them. But Mick always expects them.

"Especially tonight. You're not dripping with cum already, so I suppose I'm starting you off?" Mick has always been incredibly talented at forming full sentences while in the throws of passion. "You should really see Tommy next. He's having a rough day and this ass could cheer anybody up."

Vince nods in agreement before grabbing one of Mick's hands to suck on his fingers. He really just wants to hear Mick talk and not have to respond.

After Mick's already filled Vince up with his first load of cum, Vince pops the travel-sized lube bottle in his ass in lieu of a real plug so he can keep it all in there. He feels the warmth of it inside him as he walks around backstage trying to find Tommy. He sees some of the roadies stare at his long legs he's been dying to show off in these tight pink shorts. Could have something to do with the high waistline of his panties too.

He spots Tommy talking to Heather outside his dressing room and looking particularly bored.

"Tommy! Dude, I've been looking for you." Vince greets him, interrupting Heather as she's talking. She takes one good look at him and decides now is the time to leave.

She kisses Tommy quickly before bidding them farewell. Tommy watches her walk away before pulling Vince into the dressing room. Vince sees Nikki sitting on a foldout chair, still in his stage gear, flicking a lighter on and off. He looks up and smiles.

"Hey, man, what's-"

"Not now, dude." Tommy interrupts before going to unzip his and Vince's pants. The drummer sits down in the chair opposite Nikki and Vince straddles his lap, grinding down against his burgeoning erection. Tommy reaches around and grabs Vince's ass, going in for a kiss. Something very unique to Tommy, he kisses Vince when they fuck more than Mick does. Nikki sighs, unzipping his fly.

In a moment, Tommy's got his dick out and is pulling down Vince's shorts till they're hanging around one ankle. Tommy feels the bottle of lube poking out of Vince's hole.

"How much cum you got in there?"

"Just Mick's."

"Enough to skip the lube?"

Vince scoffs. "I'm sure I can take it."

"Alright, I don't need the attitude."

Vince shivers as the bottle is removed. His hole flutters and flexes around nothing for a moment before it's filled with Tommy's dick, jackhammering away immediately. Vince digs his fingers into Tommy's shoulders as the drummer grabs his hips and fucks up into him, the wet sound of Vince's cum-slickened ass getting pounded into the only noise in the room aside from the three men's noises of pleasure. Nikki has his cock in hand, pumping it in time to Tommy's thrusts. He's chugging from a bottle of Jack Daniel's with the other hand.

Tommy looks over at Nikki and rolls his eyes. "Come get in on this."

Nikki looks at him for a second before shrugging and taking one last chug. He scoots his chair over to them, the metal screeching against the concrete floor. He gets close enough to where his and Tommy's legs are intertwined and their cocks are next to each other's. In a moment Vince is sinking down onto both cocks at once, getting stretched unbelievably wide. He bites his lip hard, adjusting to the new intrusion. There isn't much time though because now they're both thrusting into him at their own rhythms, hitting his prostate randomly with varying degrees of pressure.

"I can't fucking believe you can take two cocks in one hole, man. Most girls I know can't even do that," Tommy grunts out, always the romantic. "But none of them are as slutty as you."

In a moment, they're both cumming inside Vince, the wet warmth of it overwhelming. It's so much fucking cum, Vince feels like he's about to burst. When they're done, the excess cum is leaking out. Or it is, until Nikki stuffs the bottle of lube back inside.

Tommy laughs. "You better keep all that shit inside, I wanna eat you clean later."

Nikki makes face. "Fucking sick, bro."

Later in the night when they're all back at the hotel, Vince is on his hands and knees on the bed with his face buried in a pillow. He's got cum leaking all down his legs with Tommy hovering behind him, licking him clean. His tongue is long and fast and Vince's legs are shaking beneath him with the pleasure of it.

He hopes to God he gets to do this all again tomorrow.


End file.
